House of the Rising Sun
by DatPanda
Summary: Peeta and his best friend, Delly, go out to have some fun with an Ouija board. Peeta finds out that he can actually see dead entities, or ghosts, contemplating it about it on a daily basis before his parents told him of the witchcraft in their blood. How does he deal with this? Peeta/Cato. Katniss/Gale. Supernatural/Witchcraft AU. Inspired by AHS Coven. Rated M for adult themes.
1. Chapter 1: Prelude

"What the hell is an Ouija board?" Peeta asked wonderingly, standing in the center of his school hallway with his best friend, Delly. She had this morbid obsession with doing something scary almost every week, and had the habit of bringing him along with it.

"Basically, it's a game where you talk to ghosts. It sounds fun, right?" Delly responded with a smile on her face, and Peeta looked at her in confusion. Did she even consider the repercussions of trying to talk to ghosts? He's heard stories of people trying and actually getting possessed. Of course they were just stories, but that still warranted tons of suspicion.

"Isn't that dangerous?" He asked.

"Only when you're alone, but I'll have you so let's not worry about it." She stated and began walking, making Peeta follow alongside her. The hallways were filled with dumb jocks talking about their recent game like always, the geeky kids on the side playing with Yugioh cards, and kids like Peeta and Delly just doing their own thing.

"Well, we'll be at your house, so I guess I'm fine with that. Is your mom going to be home?" He was on a rampage with questions, because he had reasons to feel afraid.

Delly just started laughing, putting up a hand against her mouth to muffle it. "You're such a child, Peeta. We're going to an abandoned barn, with a flashlight and the board, at night. We'll do fine. It's just a game anyways. Suspense and all that jibber jabber." She stopped in her tracks again to turn to him. "Please tell me you're not getting out of this one. You always tell me we're going to do something like this soon, and that was literally three years ago."

Delly was right. Peeta has thrown out a lot of excuses to get out of the things she was interested in. The horror movies she wanted him to watch with her at the cinema? Peeta said no. He just wasn't a fan of horror or anything scary.

"Fine, I'll go. What's a game going to do, right?" He sighed, not believing what he just said to her. This wasn't something to fuck with, yet he was standing there agreeing to what she wanted to do. Delly would kill herself if it meant having fun, and despite how dark that may sound, it's actually quite the opposite in her case.

She's been Peeta's friend since they were babies, and they grew up to be best friends even now as a sophomore in high school. They were both extremely different; Peeta was interested in art and actually plans to get an art degree as well as go to art school to learn more. Delly, on the other hand, was interested in psychedelic and morbid stuff like criminality, law, and all those things. He honestly couldn't see her as a lawyer in the future. She just didn't look like the patient type to deal with defending those that she had no connections with whatsoever. Peeta always wondered where lawyers get their drive from. Money was probably the likely answer.

"Awesome!" Delly yelled, and simultaneously the bell rang signaling the beginning of school. "I'll see you at the usual spot after school and we'll make our way there then."

Peeta narrowed his eyes. "You're going right after school, how?"

She rolled her eyes. "You need to get with the program. I have a license."

"You said it was a permit a few days ago."

"Same deal, really. Point is, I know how to drive and I drove here with my dad's car." She smiled and walked off.

"I thought your dad le-" Peeta was abruptly shut up by a finger placed on his lips.

"Yes, yes, but he didn't take the car with him. So it's mine now."

Peeta still was unsure whether to go with it or not even though he said yes. He didn't know if he could trust her driving skills, if she was any good at it anyways. He's never drove anywhere himself so he wouldn't know anything about driving, but still… she didn't have a license yet so she may have had some things she had no knowledge on.

* * *

"Does it have to be at an abandoned barn, Delly?" Peeta inquired, the blue in his eyes instilled with a slight amount of fear and doubt. He didn't want to be here, but he's made the promise and he has always kept his promises no matter how late they were.

Delly kept her hands on the steering wheel, differently from the way Peeta's mom would hold the steering wheel. She just glanced at him, huffed a small breath, then shrugged nonchalantly. "It's just an abandoned barn, Peeta. You've always been a wuss since we were kids. No wonder you turned out gay."

He frowned, a little hurt that she would take a jab at his sexuality. The realization that it was a joke came to him multiple times as the drive went on, but it still hurt nevertheless. She was the first person he has told about his deep secret after all, and Delly's been there for him through thick and dirty butter. So he crossed his arms, hugging himself and just waiting until they reached wherever the hell this barn was at.

His eyes closed for a second, and then the car halted suddenly. He heard the car being turned on park, the key being taken out and the seatbelt being unlatched. His eyes open, and he followed suit with Delly, going after her to the barn silently. It was dark by now, just perfect for a little scaredy-cat like Peeta.

"C'mon, is this really worth it?" He asked, still worried.

Delly held a box of something in front of his face. "It's only a game. We're playing with an Ouija board. You have to calm dow- How about this, there are no such thing as ghosts."

Peeta's face stayed mortified, but he nodded. His hand crept up to grab her by the hem of her shirt, just so he wouldn't get lost. Like a little boy trying to stick with his older sister.

Delly turned the flashlight on as they got inside, lighting different areas to show cobwebs and large spiders sitting peacefully on them.

Peeta almost threw up.

"This is disgusting..." He commented.

Delly snorted. "Of course it is. It's been abandoned for years. I mean, look at the planks."

Peeta's eyes followed where her flashlight was aimed at, seeing rotten wood with bugs eating away at it. This time he just about felt the vile swelling up in his throat.

His best friend just laughed. "Alright, we'll just sit ourselves down in the center and do what we gotta do and get the hell out. Deal?"

"Deal." Peeta's voice immediately answered. Delly just thought that his child-like antics were adorable, ruffling his hair.

"Alrighty." She sat down and opened the box that she brought after putting the flashlight to her side. Then she pulled out a foldable board with something else that was in the box, something that looked like a triangle with circular edges. It actually looked more like a heart.

"What's that?" Peeta asked.

"It's called a planchette. This... is the item that will connect us to whatever the hell spirits that are in here."

He swallowed one big wad of spit, a sheen layer of sweat forming on his forehead. For some reason he's been feeling hot since he got in her, and was getting some uneasy feeling. As if something was scratching at his skin lightly. And it tickled him. It pissed him off, too.

After Delly set the board up, she placed her hand on top of the planchette that was placed in the center of the board and looked at Peeta. "You put your fingers like this and put your hand on top of it."

Peeta hesitantly did it. As soon as his skin touched the planchette, he felt something crawling on his skin like a spider. Quickly, he jolted his hand away, panting like crazy.

"We haven't even started yet. Hurry." Delly said.

And he shook his head, not wanting to do it.

"Hurry up, Pee- oh my god, I can't move." She looked like she was struggling, her face of usual joy turning into absolute horror. Peeta could see her muscle flex, trying to get away from the planchette but it was stuck there. "It feels like someone glued myself onto the game. Peeta, help me!"

He immediately moved from his place, shoving his arms underneath hers' and trying to heave her away from the board.

"I'm not budging!" She yelled out, and Peeta started to panic even more, looking around the old barn to look for help, even while knowing that they were both alone here. Then he saw it, a dark entity - almost like a shadow - holding her arms down to the planchette with a smug grin on their faces.

"Leave her alone!" He yelled out.

The entity jumped, letting go of her instantly and facing Peeta. It let out a loud noise to scare the two of them before skidding away back into the dark. Delly finally let go of the planchette, holding it to her chest for dear life.

"I don't know what the fuck just happened, but that was _not_ cool." She closed the board with the planchette on top of it, then put it inside the box that she brought it with.

"I told you it's dangerous." Peeta said.

"Yeah, whatever."

They walked out of the barn back to Delly's car - or her dad's car - and she stared at Peeta wonderingly as they got into their seats.

"Who were you talking to?" She asked.

Peeta narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"You said 'leave her alone' like you were talking to someone." She explained.

He tried to answer, but his mouth only stayed agape because he was wondering what he just saw too. Perhaps it was a ghost? Why couldn't she see it with her then?

"I... don't know. I swore I saw something holding you that. It didn't look human, at all. It looked dark... like shadow, and..." he stammered, shaking his head. "I don't know what I saw. You couldn't see it?"

"Nope. Maybe you're just special. Not that I'm not special, because I sure as hell know I am. Who else would have the balls, figuratively speaking, to talk to fucking ghosts? Not you for sure, Mr. Special." She laughed, turning the ignition key.

"I doubt that I'm special." He commented, thinking on her statement.

"Well, it apparently helped, so I appreciate you doing that." She said with a smile, extending a fist to his direction.

Peeta stared at it with a clueless expression.

Delly looked at him incredulously. "Pound it, dumbass."

"Oh! Right." He did the same and bumped fists with her.

And then they continued their way back home. Peeta had a lot to think about. What if he was just... special? Seeing ghosts and stuff. He's heard stories of people who could see ghosts, but he didn't care for it at all.

"My dad always told me I was special..." Peeta whispered to himself and drifted off to sleep while Delly drove.

* * *

_A/N: Hey you guys! It's DatPanda here._

_I know, I know. I have like two stories of HG with the same exact pairing, but for some reason every time I get a spontaneous idea it just dies out after the first chapter. And by it I mean muse. This one though I am genuinely interested in making it real._

_Witchcraft and stuff is actually pretty interesting, so that kind of setting would be totally fun. It's also inspired by AHS Coven, because I love everything about the Witch Trials (the historical context of it) and supernatural stuff is just so flexible to write about. I am HAPPY! _

_Review and do whatever! Hopefully just good reviews, because flaming is not cool._


	2. Chapter 2: Intro

Peeta sat on his bed under the comfort of his comfortable red blanket, trying to keep warm. Winter was probably the season that he hated the most, considering his family couldn't even afford to have the heater running. At least when it's summer he could get a close look at the setting red sun, and have good dreams about it. His family didn't have an air conditioner either, but they were able to survive the heat. No one had any idea how glad Peeta felt that he and his family don't sweat that much from heat.

He's been sitting on his bed with his legs crossed in his cartoon pajamas, thinking on what Delly said to him earlier at the abandoned barn where they attempted to 'speak' to ghosts but only ended up becoming ridiculed by one of them. It was weird to Peeta that only he could have seen the entity and she couldn't, because there is no way in hell that he's... _that_ special. It didn't make any sense to him whatsoever. The entity looked dark... in the dark, but its appearance was still plain as day. He could even recount the smug grin it made as it kept her arms stuck to the planchette of the Ouija board. It wasn't scared at all. It was actually enjoying how horrified the two were, but only left because Peeta managed to see him.

He brought his hand up to clap his eyelids, trying to see if there was anything special about them that made him able to see a damn ghost.

_Nope, still normal eyes... _he thought to himself as he cuddled closer to the blanket trying to make some friction for warmth. He could just... smell the feeling Delly would feel upon discovering that his family couldn't afford to have a running heater. And it didn't smell good at all.

Smelled like death. Like the rotting wood and maggots crawling over them, eating it for all it was worth. Peeta would never be able to forget that sort of scent. How funny is that his first visit to a barn was to talk to a ghost, not to see horses being grazed or cows eating grasses with a retarded expression on their face. They always looked careless of the things around them, and some part of Peeta was jealous of that. He only wished he could just forget about everything that happened at the abandoned barn, but he simply couldn't. The visage was engraved into his mind now, like tattoo, and the only way to get rid of it would be through physical means. He wasn't going to be the risky one to do something stupid as that.

His phone ringed, alerting him of a text message. Groaning, he extended his arm out quickly out of the bed and grabbed the device before pulling it back into the blanket. It came from an unknown number and his face scrunched up weirdly as he counted the phone number to see himself two or three times. He unlocked the phone and began reading the text.

_"Hey Peeta, you still awake?" _

Quickly, Peeta typed out a message back.

_"Um, who is this?"_

Almost immediately a response came. It only just made him realize how loud the ringtone was, so he turned it on silent before reading once more.

_"It's Delly. Sorry, I forgot to tell you I changed my phone like a few days ago."_

_"No, it's fine. I'm awake obviously so do you want?" _He kind of already knew it was Delly, but one part of his mind told him to make sure it was her because unnecessary information that he can fucking talk to ghosts would not be a good thing to release outside of their own little secrecy.

_"I couldn't sleep, so I just wanted some company from my bestie. I'm still hung up over what happened at the barn."_ Peeta knew that feeling all too well.

_"Me too. I want to sleep, but that thing's... face keeps popping up and I'm afraid I'll have nightmares." _

_"Did you talk to your parents about it?"_ Delly asked almost two seconds after his own went out.

Was she crazy? Why in the world would he tell his parents about it?

_"No, I don't think they need to know about what happened. They'll just worry."_

_"Lol woops."_

Peeta stared at that text with a dumbfounded look on his face, trying to analyze what that meant. Woops signified she did something wrong, and lol was just... well, something Delly would put down if she's on the fence. Oh no.

_"Did you tell your mom?"_

_"Yeah, but she was drunk so I doubt she'll remember it by morning."_

_"What if she does?"_

_"Then she does? Jesus Christ, Peeta, you need to lighten up a bit."_

_"Lighten up? I don't even know what the hell I saw was! I'm confused about what... I could see. It's not even funny!" _

_"You know what, I'm sorry. I told you that I'm hung up on it and I meant it. It's all I can think about right now."_

Peeta sighed. _"It's alright. Can we just not talk about the incident and try to forget it? I don't want to be obsessive over something I might not even discover how I could do."_

_"I told you. You're special. But alright, I'll try."_

And that was right where Peeta decided to stop replying back. He really needed the sleep for tomorrow at school, and he was just hoping that Delly woudn't tell anyone else. He didn't want to be bombarded with dumb questions like "what did the ghost say" or "was the ghost hot,"and yes, there are really people like that at their school.

He tossed the phone lightly at his nightstand, hoping that the rubbery casing would prevent damage and just pulled the blanket up higher up to his neck. His eyelids slowly slid over the eyes, putting him into well-deserved slumber.

* * *

Peeta woke up the next morning with an absolute migraine, almost falling and breaking his neck as he walked downstairs to the dining room for breakfast. His dad just so happened to come by and looked at him.

"Hell of a night?" He asked, seating himself at the biggest mahogany chair while opening up the morning newspaper.

Peeta rolled his eyes, clutching onto his head as if it'll help as he took his seat at the opposite side of his dad, on a smaller chair.

"I guess you could say that," he replied, glancing at his mom to the side who was bringing their food.

"I hope you're not doing drugs, Peeta," she gave him a motherly look as she laid out a plate of bacon and scrambled eggs in front of him. "You know what those do to children your age." Her motherly look changed into knowing look.

Peeta huffed, finding her notion a tad ridiculous. He's always been a good kid, at least compared to his older siblings, Rye and Flour. Rye was the gentle, kind one of the two, poking fun at Peeta all the time while also showing that he cared for the guy. Flour was the kind of girl who would party all night, get drunk and shit-faced, then come back blaming all of her relationship problems on Peeta, because his 'gayness scares away the guys.'

"Well, I'm not," he huskily said while holding onto a glass of orange juice that his mother just laid out for him. He took a sip from it, but not until he felt a scratch at his throat and began to cough.

"Away from the table if you can, kiddo," his dad said nonchalantly with a flip of a newspaper.

Peeta wished he had the guts to flip him off just then. Obviously the guy was joking, but it still grated on Peeta's skin.

"Mom, I don't think I can go to school today."

"What, you want to call a sick day?" she asked as she made herself a plate as well as two more plates for Rye and Flour. They both already graduated, and Rye had a pretty sustainable job to buy his own place but he promised to stick around until Peeta graduated. Flour on the other hand was too much of a party girl, so she had no job and lived off of their dad's income.

"Please. My head hurts really bad, and I just want to take a pill then go to sleep."

"Alright, I'll call the school and tell them. Do you need anything else, honey?"

Peeta was so grateful to have a caring and loving mother. His dad was caring just as much, but he's just never shown it because of his cold exterior with that typical... dad-ness surrounding him. It's the only way he could describe his father without being insulting.

"No, I'll just finish breakfast and go to sleep." And he did just that, biting down on his crispy bacon and occasionally forking his scrambled eggs. By the time his two siblings came down - simultaneously, might he add - he was already finished with his breakfast.

He managed to obtain about a fraction of Rye and Flour's profound argument as he got pills from the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. Then he walked upstairs to jump in bed and continue his slumber, hoping that the terrible migraine will dissipate with enough rest. The medicine will do most of the work of course, but sleeping helped him not feel any of the headache.

Eventually, he just fell asleep like a baby. He even snored, and time just went on.

* * *

Peeta woke up at around 3 o' clock in the afternoon, the headache still there but the pain barely hard enough to knock him down. He crawled out of his bed to take a glance at his phone only to find an array of hourly text messages for Delly. They were all along the lines of "hey, where are you" and "guess what happened in this class today" because that was the basic pattern of Delly's when he wasn't at school.

He walked downstairs to see his mother on the living room couch, tapping repeatedly on her phone, wearing reading glasses and squinting. She even let out a light groan of frustration.

"Hey, mom," he called and walked behind her to glance at her screen. "What're you doing?"

"It's a dumb game called Flappy Bird. I keep dying. I swear this is rigged," she exited out of the application and turned a head to see her son. "How was your sleep, honey?"

"It was great. I still have a headache, but I feel a lot better. Can I watch TV?" he asked, picking up the remote and sitting right beside her. He kind of already knew what her answer was going to be.

"Sure." Just as expected.

He turned the television on and scrolled through the channels, finding himself on some breaking news. The caption said something about their town and he looked weirdly at it. "Mom, look, it's from this town."

"Really? Turn it up," she commanded and Peeta obliged like a good son.

"-teenage girl found with burnt marks all over her skin at an abandoned barnyard. It was recently caught on fire by an unknown source. Evidence show no hint of performed arsenal, and has declared it an all-around accident," the announcer said while a footage of the burned barn played; the same exact barn Peeta was at last night. "The girl was effectively transported to a hospital and is being treated. Doctors say that it was close-to-death experience, but she has lost sense of some of her nerves."

He ran upstairs immediately and looked at his phone, seeing that Delly didn't text him after lunch time of school for her witty, hourly text messages. Her last one said;

_"I'm gonna fucking skip. This shithole isn't fun without you."_

"Please don't be you," Peeta frantically whispered to himself. "No, no, no, no." Then he ran downstairs again with an expression of horror.

"What's wrong, Peeta?" his mom asked worriedly.

He looked at her in wishful thinking and just swallowed a big gulp of nervous breath. "Mom, could you drive me to the hospital?"

"Why?"

"Because I feel like the teenage girl might be Delly."

* * *

Peeta ran in as soon as he arrived to the hospital, ignoring what his mother was saying because of his anxiety. He ran to the frontdesk and asked the nurse if the burnt girl was transported there. They replied yes, but would need further analysis to see who it actually is.

"Can you tell me what room?" he asked.

"It's confidential right now. We don't know who she is, and-"

"Please, I feel like I might know who she is. I just need one quick look, and I'll leave."

The nurse looked at him skeptically, while also showing signs of sympathy. She glanced around and whispered to him.

"Okay, she's in Room 315. Only for a quick second, okay?"

Peeta smiled happily. "Thank you very much!"

He ignored the slow elevators right next to the front desk and took the stairs, running like he was in the Olympics for all his life was worth. Soon enough, he found the room and turned the door knob slowly. Pushing the door open, he peeked in to see if anybody was there. But all he heard was the periodic beeping nose of the heart monitor, and all he saw was a darkened girl with IVs stuck to her skin.

He carefully walked in, then closed and locked the door behind to ensure no one gets in. His eyes scanned her carefully, especially her face. It was scarred and crippled, but Peeta immediately knew who it was, disfigured or not. Delly was layered in melted skin.

She was asleep, and couldn't hear Peeta throw up in a toilet nearby. He felt so guilty for not going to school today, because this would not of happened if he had. It was just a dumb migraine after all. Why did she have to go back to the place anyways?

Tears streamed from his eyes and he escaped the room to see his mother standing by. She immediately hugged him.

"Mom, I have something to tell you."

"Tell me all about it, sweetheart," she said lightly.

"I think... I think there's something wrong with me."

"Let's go home first. They're waiting."

* * *

They arrived home and had an almost immediate family session. Rye, Flour and Peeta were seated on the big couch while their father was on a single one. Their mother was standing with her hands folded across each other in front of her waist. They have all explained to Peeta about their family's history; that they all come from a long line of witches. This was apparently new to Rye and Flour, but they didn't argue about it.

"Witches? Really?" Peeta asked, finding this thing too much to take in after witnessing the fact that his friend was almost killed in the barn for unknown reasons. It was probably the entity that got to her.

"You told me that you could see stuff that others can't, that you communicated with it. You're a medium just like my grandfather," his mother said with a nod of head. "It's not spread through a single generation. It could happen spontaneously out of nowhere. Like puberty."

"No, no. This is way too much for me. I don't know if I could deal with my life anymore."

"We contacted the Institution of Witchcraft," his mother blankly stated.

Peeta didn't want to believe that such organization existed.

"They're going to take you to one of their homes, to harness what you're gifted with."

"A gift?!" Peeta yelled, standing up in disbelief. "This isn't a gift. It's a fucking curse! I see things other people don't, and I can communicate with them. That's not normal. It's not a talent. It's just..."

"Scary, we know, honey."

His mouth quivered sadly as he looked at his siblings. "But... what about..."

"They'll remain behind doing their own things. You have to live a different life, Peeta," his dad gruffly said.

"I hate this."

And with that, three men in black suits walked in with a fabulously dressed woman behind them.

"Ooh, a new one!" Her hair was dyed in neon green with a constellation of gems caked on it. The dress she was wearing looked like it was from the Victorian era, but much more colorful and painful to the eyes.

She extended her gloved hand to Peeta, who just looked at the three men in fear.

"I am Effie. One of the eight council members of the Institution of Witchcraft. I am here to take you to a coven."

Peeta hesitantly shook her hand. "A coven?"

"A place with people like you. There are many covens in the world, but one especially needs a bit of reforming. So we are taking you there."

Effie withdrew her hand and snapped her fingers. Two men grabbed Peeta by the arms and started to pull him away from the house. His family could only watch as he kicked about to free himself.

"Grab his stuff, would you, dear?" she asked the third man. He nodded and went to Peeta's room to get his things. Effie smiled in a very cheesy way at herself, watching as Peeta screamed and refrained from going into a black Lamborghini they brought with them.

"Let's make this easier for everyone, shall we?" Effie dove in closer to Peeta's face and just muttered a few words.

"You will go to sleep."

Part of Peeta's brain started shutting down, and he felt himself falling asleep despite him not wanting it. And then he just drowned to slumber in silence.

* * *

A/N: So, this chapter's larger than the last chapter because I wanted to practice with details and stuff. And I sort of realized how rushed the details were in the last chapter, so I wanted to do better on this one. My muse is strong!

Also, you'll get to meet the other characters now that he's at an academy (secretly a coven). You'll meet his dormitory mates, and the girls in the house as well. They're ALL witches too, with all of them having one unique gift.


	3. Chapter 3: Academy

With a bump, Peeta's eyes opened up with a stagger, almost as if waking up was an entirely new experience for him. The light blinded him as soon as his pupil touched a ray, making him shy away from it with a groan. He was sitting on a two-person seat, alone, feeling the soft fabric as well as the crease on them. Peeta was finally able to open his eyes when he looked out a window to his right, completely catching him off guard by the beautiful scenery of green trees and lavish flowers as well as some animals living their life.

"Good morning, darling!" a voice yelled out enthusiastically at him, and he jumped from the startling voice.

His eyes looked forward from him and he saw the same woman that took him from his house, sitting there in a different layout of fashion, complete with a different dress and different accessories. It took him a bit of time to register what the hell was going on, and he instantly tried to get away, but not until he felt a force pulling him back to the seat against his will.

At the corner of his eyes, he saw Effie holding a hand in the air at him as his butt plopped against the seat once more.

"Not too soon, Peeta! You'll be meeting many of your friends in the next hour," she smiled. Peeta could somehow feel that the smile was fake, and just forcing to be genuine. "Are you not excited?"

"Excited?" he rang back. "You think being dragged out of your ass, forcefully, is something to be excited about?" Peeta was fuming at this point, a red tint profusely appearing on his face. If this was a cartoon, one could probably see steam coming from his ears.

"Oh, Peeta," Effie shook her head as she began looking at her nails nonchalantly, "you are still a child."

Peeta tried to jump again, so angry and pissed off that he didn't care that this lady was a... lady. He wanted to bash her face in for being so careless of his well-being. Sure they didn't know each other, but aren't there steps to take potential 'witches' besides taking them away from their family against their will?

He slumped back in his seat, crossed his arms, looking out the window to see the scenery, which was the only good thing about this damn trip to a stupid coven because of some stupid witch, all because of this stupid woman's antics. Why the hell did he even need a coven anyway? They didn't ask him for consent! This was... like raping his integrity. He did not like it.

Silence took over the train ride for a bit, the only thing audible being the occasional bump of stones between the train and the railroad.

Then, Peeta decided to speak.

"How is the coven?" he asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Effie asked back, tilting her head like a confused dog.

"I mean, how many are there in the coven? Like, are the people there any good?"

Effie stayed silent with a blank expression on for a little bit, tapping her fingers on the hem of her dress as if counting. A smile crept back onto her face and she nodded.

"There are eight in the coven, including you and not including your teachers."

"Teachers?" Peeta inquired. Why in the world did they need teachers?

"Yes, I've forgot to mention. Oh, Effie, you careless little thing," she jabbed at her head gently. "The coven is in disguise as an academy. It's to avoid public suspicion. As witches, we are to never publicly state of our heritage. And as witches, we run from publicity."

"Why?"

"Well, you know what they say; we are witches, and if we don't run, we burn."

Peeta froze at that statement. He was immediately reminded of the witch trials the accused witches in Salem went through, being hung in front of everyone and having the executors being praised for 'saving the town.' His belief was that they were all normal people, but apparently... witches existed.

He hung his head sadly.

"But do not worry! We are all careful and very secretive of our workings," she nodded then ignored him to file her nails again.

Peeta returned to sight-seeing.

* * *

They reached the town where the coven belonged, New Orleans, which took quite a long time - according to Effie, two days - and it was just really an all-around different scenery from the town he's always been in. This one looked more... ghetto, at least some parts of it were. A few buildings were in bad shape, but the people outside lived just normally without a problem.

Effie managed to convince Peeta into riding the taxi cab with her, since he was adamant about wanting to look around the whole city. She told him that he'll get that chance once he meets the other students, and also talks with their supervisors.

The topic of "Supreme" arose between their conversation on the way to the academy. Effie put a finger up on her lips to signal Peeta to be quiet as the cab driver was not to know. He nodded and just waited for her to answer, but he didn't expect her to speak through her mind.

_"The Supreme is the most powerful witch of all, chosen every generation. A supreme is never elected, but chosen by chance."_

Peeta thought on that for a bit, not understanding it well. He was told to just wait until they arrive at the Academy; Panem's Academy for Successful Youth was the name. It was a dumb name. Who the hell was Panem?

Eventually, they reached the coven. It didn't look like what Peeta imagined at all. He assumed it was going to be dirty, rotting, and simply a mess like the abandoned barn he was in. But it was actually lavishly silver, with an iron gate for an entrance, a pathway leading to the door surrounded in trimmed bushes. It was just... a marvelous sight of architectural genius. And Peeta was loving it!

Effie quickly rang the doorbell before he caught glimpse of everything about the Academy, looking at her weirdly. Then he heard creaking from the gate opening, without anybody actually opening it. He thought that was weird and glance at Effie for an explanation, only to see her and a bodyguard she brought with her gone. His suitcase was laying in front of him, and with one final look of the place, he dragged it with him inside to become acquainted with the people in it.

The door's hinge squeaked as it opened, and Peeta winced just from the sound. The place looked clean, but it was definitely not new. It has obviously went through some refurbishing. As soon as he walked in, he was introduced with a silent hallway, two doors on each side before coming onto a staircase.

"Hello?" he called out for a response, but nothing came back.

The door behind him started squeaking again, closing on its own with a slam. Peeta was definitely a little intimidated now, only just remembering that these weren't normal students, but witches just like he was.

"Hello?" he said again as he took tiny steps through the hallway to the living room. Covering the walls were portraits of women, all seated in similar positions, hand-painted. Being the artistic guy he is, Peeta observed the paintings quietly.

"Hello?!" he yelled out louder this time, but only his echoes returned.

Then he heard skidding in the hallway he just got out of, noticing just a little black figure moving from door to door. He walked toward the hallways, seeing another figure go from a further door to another door just across. He turned corners to see stairs to the second floor. There was another hallway to his right.

Peeta continued to wander, finding the dining room right by a rather beautiful kitchen. Then he turned away again to walk into a bigger set of dining table in another room.

The skidding noise rang again, this time from behind him and he swore he saw two people, shrouded in black, move. Scared, he ran off toward the entrance only to be met with a tall feminine figure, who was wearing the mask doctors were during the Black Death. Blonde hair peaked out from underneath, but Peeta wasn't dumb enough to just stand there. He ran off the opposite direction, right toward the stairs but two more figures dressed the same came down, one a little more masculine and taller, and one being shorter and definitely a girl with the long wavy brown hair playing peek-a-boo.

He screamed out of instinct, stopping in his track and not moving. A large bag dove in and veiled Peeta's head, then he felt himself being lifted up onto a table with his back against it. The sack on his head was removed, and his eyes instantly saw the blonde figure holding a knife right above his head chanting something satanic-sounding. Were these people fucking crazy?

She jabbed the dagger down and Peeta screamed. The candles and the fireplace nearby lit up for a split second before dissipating in smoke. Luckily for him, the dagger landed right beside his dead.

The three figures scurried away and stood side-by-side. The blonde one in the middle, masculine one to the left, and the short girly one to the right. The blonde one began taking off her mask.

"Holy shit, you are such a pussy, dude," the masculine figure said with a laughter, taking off his mask. It was slightly infuriating the crap out of Peeta but he stayed vigilant and fearless as much as possible.

"We're just messing with you, cutie," the blonde commented as she fiddled the mask in her hands. Those masks were not pleasant to look at whatsoever, especially in a place that was dead silent for a while. It wasn't even that; Peeta recognized the blonde's face from magazines before, flaunting as a-

"Glimmer Hudson, top-notch model," she said with hands on her hips. She was obviously a bit egotistical.

As soon as the mask came off of the boy's face, who was admittedly handsome, he smiled.

"When was the last time you actually modeled for someone?" he asked Glimmer.

The short one's mask was also being taken off, revealing an innocent face of a girl. "I'm Clove Fleurette, the one who started this tradition."

"Tradition?" Peeta inquired.

"We scare the newbies when they come in. I'm Marvel Luther," he said smoothly.

"Peeta," Peeta introduced himself.

"This just got really boring," Glimmer complained with a flip of her gorgeously long hair. Peeta may be gay but if he wasn't, he would do anything to have a chance with the model. She was the idyllic beauty found in girls, especially when it comes to magazine. No wonder she was a fairly popular model.

"So, this is all of you? I thought there were seven of you," Peeta said as he remembered what Effie told him.

"There are eight of us here, nine including you now," a girl with red hair came bouncing down the stairs. "I'm Julianne Marketos, but you can call me Foxface. Everyone does, really."

"You guys are so childish," a slender girl stated, strolling downstairs while doing the hair of a younger girl with her. "How long is this tradition going to last? You guys will end up killing someone."

"Katniss, we were waiting so long for a new guy to come in though. The last person we did it on was Cato, and he didn't even flinch," Clove responded with a roll of her eyes.

"I didn't flinch because I punched Marvel in the face as soon as I saw him. Sorry about that by the way," a blond boy came out from another room. His hair was spiked and short, accentuating the hazel color of his eyes. Oh, and he just smiled at Peeta as soon as he saw him.

"It's fine, bro," Marvel replied. "That was like months ago anyways."

"Yeah, anyways," he extended his arm to Peeta with a sly grin on his face. "I'm Cato. No last name. Don't care for them much."

Peeta hesitantly shook his head and froze when he saw the veins flexing on Cato's bicep, his countenance appearing red.

"That's enough, children," a strong female voice said from the other side of the room. She was wearing gold-everything, practically. "We are to do our mid-day gathering. If you all could help the butler move in groceries from outside, I will show Peeta to his room."

They stood about doing nothing. "Let's go," she urged them on, and they went to unload groceries.

"I am Portia Callux, Headmistress," she smiled politely.

With another butler holding onto Peeta's luggage, he and Portia began walking upstairs to his room as she explained the history of the Academy. It was made in the 1800's when the reigning Supreme at the time purchased the building that was once a veteran housing of the Civil War and mental institution for awhile, and that the Academy's job is to teach witches. The Academy was once extremely large, housing up several dozens of witches - mostly female at the time - but over the years the number of arriving witches just... dwindled.

"Why?" Peeta asked finally after he was set in his room, now sitting with the other witches in the living room with everyone facing Portia.

"We're a dying breed," she simply said. "Some people with witchcraft in their blood decided not to reproduce, to protect themselves.

"What's a Supreme?" Peeta asked, though he technically knew from Effie's explanation. It still wasn't enough for him to understand.

"Simply put, they are the leader of one generation of witches. There are average witches with several gifts, and the Supreme is merely the embodiment of it all. They possess many gifts, or even all the gifts. They are the Supreme," she explained easily. It was a much better than the details Effie gave him anyways.

"Are you the Supreme?" he asked. It wasn't that far-fetched to think a Headmistress was a Supreme, was it?

The others giggled, and Portia frowned.

"No," she stated. "I'm like you; just a witch. And your teacher, here to help you control your gifts."

"More like suppressing," Clove commented carelessly.

"No," Portia repeated again. "Not suppression, but to control."

"This lady still thinks it's the 1600s," Glimmer said this time.

"Definitely not," Portia said. "Back then, our kind understood the dangers of being revealed to the public. Today, it is hard to even know if you carry the blood of witch or not. So many clueless children exist around the world, unable to find a coven like us to stick with. Just like that poor girl in Minnesota. She had so many talents, but once she was exposed, things did not end well for her."

"What happened to her?" Peeta asked.

"What witches go through once exposed," Portia hinted.

"Burnt at the stake," Katniss said sadly.

"Yes," Portia confirmed. "This is why we must all remember. Our lives, our existence, is always at risk. Remember, or else face the brink of extinction of our kind."

* * *

Soon enough, it was dinner. Portia apparently had something to attend, so she couldn't stay. But Peeta, and the rest of the students were there and happily enjoying their dinner served by a butler. But butler had blue eyes, and a nicely trimmed beard. Everyone at the table had to deal with Glimmer's flirty comments at him.

"C'mon, Seneca, show us what you've got beneath your pants!" Glimmer said enthusiastically.

Peeta almost choked on his food, coughing lightly into his elbow. The butler went away, ignoring all of her comments. Everyone else besides Peeta seemed to react normally, just shrugging. Was this a daily thing? He hoped it wasn't.

"Aw, shucks," she muttered sadly as she turned to face Peeta. "So, Peeta, how'd you get discovered?"

"I, uh-" Peeta stuttered.

"He could talk to ghosts," the little girl with Katniss said.

"You need to stop doing that, Prim. It's violating privacy," Katniss scolded her. Prim frowned but didn't complain.

"Did you use the ghost to kill someone?" Glimmer asked.

"No, I didn't," Peeta shook his head. At the corner of his eyes, he saw Cato watching him intensely.

"I heard about the disgusting burn marks on her face. Too bad she won't be having sex anytime soon, huh?" Glimmer said, pulling out her makeup kit on the dining table and applying a crimson lipstick.

"Better than having a killer vagina," Marvel commented.

Cato and Foxface laughed, and Glimmer huffed angrily.

"Killer... vagina?" Peeta asked, utterly confused.

"Anyone she has sex with dies, so, Killer Vagina," Marvel explained. "She actually got discovered because she fucked a lot of guys and they ended with an ultimate hemorrhage. Poor guys, all they wanted was some good pussy."

Foxface was laughing so hard at this point that she could've been falling over her chair. Glimmer noticed it and extended her hand out at her dinner. The plate flipped and dumped the hot food on Foxface's chest.

The redhead jumped, giving a quick yelp before looking deviously at Glimmer. She grabbed a knife and dug through her palm.

"You fucking bitch!" Glimmer screamed. Peeta saw the red coming from her own palm.

"Do that again and I'll slit my throat instead," Foxface threatened, putting the knife right at her throat. "I'm not joking."

Katniss immediately stood up with Prim on her toe, walking toward Foxface and whispering in her ear. She shook her head, removed the knife from her throat and left the place for a walk with the two, which meant three people left the dining room.

"So, Peeta, got a girlfriend somewhere?" Glimmer asked, putting a napkin on her palm.

"Uh, no," Peeta said nervously.

Glimmer looked at him suspiciously.

"Boyfriend?" she rephrased.

"No," he answered. For some reason his eyes wouldn't stop glancing at Cato for his reaction, and Glimmer must've noticed because she looked at Cato for a moment too before turning back to Peeta with a smile. Cato looked like he was interested in talking, but stayed silent instead.

"Well, given the situation, I think you'll be my new fag-hag."

"Fag-hag?" Peeta questioned.

"Yep," Glimmer's phone rang suddenly and she looked at it. "And wear something classy, you guys. We got a masquerade party to go to."

Clove and Marvel cheered. Cato and Peeta just looked at each other, without any word.

* * *

A/N: So, how did you like that chapter? I think it was an okay chapter to introduce everyone to a shitstorm of crazy! xD

Review and gimme some constructive criticism! No flaming!


	4. Chapter 4: Masquerade Party

Peeta struggled to find what he could wear in his room, digging through the walk-in closet where the butler hung his clothes in almost perfectly. He's never been to a masquerade party or anything like it in his lifetime and the only reason he has actually agreed to Glimmer's proposition was because she was a bitch, also extremely rich enough to ruin someone's life. The girl could probably buy the entire Academy if she wanted to, and she would still have leftovers beside her. This is probably the first time where someone's name literally matched the description of their personality.

After a few seconds, Peeta was about to decide on just wearing a plain black suit. As he took the suit off the hanger, Cato walked in wearing a silver suit and tie with a black shirt underneath, a smug look on his face. He didn't look impressed with the suit Peeta decided on wearing. Peeta was impressed with what he was wearing though, and had to admit he looked attractive. Too attractive, and he tried to keep his eyes off the boy's muscular figure.

"You're gonna wear that?" Cato asked incredulously. His face was scrunched up pretending to be in disgust.

Peeta rolled his eyes, taking each item of the suit by his body to measure it approximately. He hasn't worn the damn thing since two years ago, but it's not like he grew up since then anyways so the chance of it fitting was pretty high. He didn't really like Cato prying on his business without permission.

"How'd you get in here?" Peeta asked. "I had the door locked."

"I asked the butler," Cato smiled proudly at himself. "But really though, you're gonna wear that?"

"Yes," Peeta answered. "And I would be fully dressed by now if you weren't talking to me."

Cato ignored him entirely, walking in and taking the suit from Peeta without consent. Then he hung it by a hanger again. Peeta just watched in disbelief as he did that.

"What're you doing?" Peeta inquired.

"I've got a better suit in my closet," Cato walked out of the closet and then out the door without another word.

Did that really just happen, Peeta asked himself mentally. He could just take the suit off the hanger and wear it again if he wanted to, but... Cato is oddly polite enough to lend his suit. Peeta looked at his suit on the hanger one last time before walking out, toward wherever Cato's room was. The hallway upstairs was surrounded by white walls and white doors just like the one downstairs, with occasional potteries being seen door-to-door. One door was plastered with four big letters of CATO, and Peeta turned the doorknob. He didn't have the chance to open the door as somebody else from the inside did, flinging Peeta forward onto whoever it was.

"Son of a-" Marvel groaned, sighing deeply. "Could you get off me, Peeta?"

Peeta looked at his face and freaked out, immediately jumping off of him and fixing himself out of habit. Marvel stood up, nodded at him, and left Cato's room to go to his own, to probably dress up since he wasn't yet.

Lights were coming from Cato's closet and Peeta stepped forward inside curiously to watch him. Cato heaved out an extravagantly ice blue suit, with a pastel-like color and Peeta couldn't help but gawk at it in awe. It was a pretty color, resembling that of an arctic region that bewildered him. Cato held it out toward him for him to take it, and Peeta did take it quickly as possible to just feel the silky smooth texture of it.

"Do you like it?" Cato asked with a smile on his face, mimicking Peeta's expression.

"Yeah, I do!" Peeta replied, almost squealing in happiness. He took the suit off the hanger and measured it over his torso, happy that it seemed to pretty accurate for his size.

"Do you need help changing into it?" Cato asked him with a sly smirk on his face and Peeta's face instantly blushed, a bit caught off guard by the subtle flirt on his side.

"N-no, I think I've got this," Peeta said.

Cato noticed the blush and just shook his head, can't believing how adorable Peeta happened to be with that crimson tint tainting his innocent face. Without a moment to lose, he scooted closer to Peeta and trapped him against a wall with his arms.

"You know," Cato began. "I've been keeping an eye on you this whole time."

Peeta already knew that, wanting to say that he was doing the same thing. They were practically battling each other during dinner with their eye contact, trying to singe through each other's pupils with just looking. And honestly speaking, it worked, at least in Peeta's case. He had to look away from Cato's strong gaze or he would have began hyperventilating.

"Are you...?" Peeta asked.

"No," Cato said. "Well, not really. I like what I see and that's that."

The younger boy took a huge swallow of his saliva, exhaling staggered breaths. The musk coming from Cato's body made him way too pressured, and his head was about to explode violently if this physical contact kept on. So, Peeta looked away to see if it helped his case. It worked, but just a little. His eyes may have been resting now, but his ears tickled as Cato talked.

Cato just thought he was an adorable sight. He backed away, patted him on the shoulder and left the room to leave Peeta to change for himself. Cato may have been a straightforward guy with flirtatious comments and just outright pursuing someone, but he knew how to give people their space.

Peeta slid onto his butt, holding the suit close to his body with the redness on his countenance dissipating slowly. He was... excited right now, and his hormones were all over the place. It took one glance of his hard-on to realize that he had to do what was good for him. He unzipped his pants, and shoved a hand down it to his crotch. After tossing the suit on Cato's bed, he began to release himself, imagining all the dirty things possible to get this over with quickly. It didn't help that he was doing this in someone else's room; the perpetrator's room. But did he have a choice?

Absolutely not.

In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if Cato already knew he was going to be doing this.

* * *

Once everyone was ready, they all started waiting outside. Glimmer left first to get a nice, expensive ride that she can obviously afford. What was she going to bring? A fraternity bus? Those were expensive, though dull and cliche to bring to a party.

"How much do you want to bet that she brings a limousine?" Marvel asked Cato. He was wearing a red suit and tie with a vaguely pink shirt underneath it. Surprisingly, he actually looked very nice. Oh, and we can't forget about the similarly themed mask on his face. It was a masquerade party after all.

"You can't bet on something that's going to happen," Clove commented from the side while wearing a cute red polka-dotted white dress. She looked just about three inches taller because of her heels, and her mask extended upward a few more inches.

Just as expected, an expensive looking limousine crawled up in front of the gates and the group. The driver's door opened, a man in a suit and a white opera mask coming out to the other side to open the door up for someone else. And who else would it be but Glimmer?

"Hey, bitches," she said under a white mask with a fluttery, poofy white dress. It looked more like a wedding dress than anything, but it was obviously not a wedding dress. Her lips were exfoliated, pink and glittery, looking like an absolutely stunning model. "Get in the car!"

Clove and Marvel practically jumped in, taking their seats and watching the wine cooler in awe as it splayed in its neon blue color. The insides were dimly lit by blue only, so our skin looked like it belonged in the Avatar movie. Cato looked at me for a second and pointed toward the door, signaling him to get in first. Peeta pursed his lips and nodded, stepping in probably the most expensive car he'll ever get in. Cato came in lastly and sat right beside Peeta, a little too close for comfort.

"Uh, Cato," Peeta muttered. "You're pushing me..."

"Sorry, there's just no space, you know?" Cato smiled like a smart-ass, even when there were plenty of spaces in the limousine for him to even sleep in.

"There's a lot of space," Peeta commented.

"I just like sitting by you," Cato winked flirtatiously. "If it means to be tightly pushed against you, that's fine with me."

This was not going to help Peeta's situation at all. Luckily for him, Glimmer pulled him to his side and side-hugged.

"Don't take my fag-hag away from me, Cato," she stuck her tongue out deviously.

Cato pouted angrily.

"Peeta," Glimmer leaned towards Peeta's ear and began whispering, "we have a lot to talk about."

The drive to the party took about thirty minutes, and a little bit of Cato's temperament. Marvel made some dumb joke that made Clove laugh like a dumb hyena and Cato yelled at them in anger for some reason.

He was angry about the fact that Glimmer took Peeta away from him, and he's trying his best to restrain himself from just punching someone in the face. The thought of punching the driver in the face crossed his mind but that wouldn't be helpful because he was driving and it could end up in a huge accident. They did not want to draw attention towards themselves.

They left the limousine and walked in toward a mansion with an array of decorations laid about the pillars outside as well as the rose petals laying in a large fountain. The place wasn't packed, but it was definitely crowded and people of all ages were there to do whatever they were to do here. Most people seemed to be talking to each other on the sides, drinking a glass of wine. Others were busy dancing to a slow song with their dates. Wait, dates? No one that came from the limousine had a date.

Glimmer took off already with three random guys that she has just met, those who probably recognized her from being in a magazine. The mask didn't cover much anyways, so it wasn't that hard to decipher who is who. Marvel and Cato looked at each other, shrugged, then locked arms as they went inside. Cato crossed his arms, staring vehemently at Peeta.

"You're not gonna go with your fag-hag?" he asked angrily with a pout that made him look boyish.

"Don't be like that," Peeta said. "She already looks occupied by the guys anyways..."

Cato's frown went upside-down, becoming a smile as he held out a hand for Peeta.

"Alrighty then, you're my date for tonight," he stated.

Peeta took his hand hesitantly, letting out almost a yelp at the warm grasp of Cato's. He had a strong grip, but it was holding onto Peeta's hand very gently. Like the delicate stem of a dandelion.

They both walked in nonchalantly, and was greeted with the sight of two people making out in the very corner. Peeta turned his eyes away in disgust, and Cato just chuckled at his innocence. Eventually they were at the bar and asked the bartender for some cocktails.

"You two look like minors to me," the bartender said suspiciously.

"You're giving us the drinks, for free too," Cato said with a tinge of compulsion.

The bartender's hand shook for a moment then stopped.

"Of course," he began making the cocktails for the two.

Cato got the Flaming Volcano, and Peeta got the Silver Bullet. It was the only cocktail that his dad let him drink, and while he remembered it being bitter and too strong. At least he knew the taste of it.

Peeta scrunched up his face at his first sip of it, then took several more sips to acquire the taste once more. Cato thought that was funny, shaking his head as he took his drink without so much as a flinch.

They both began talking to each other about their lives before being taken in by the Academy. Cato was a junior at his high school, and also the upcoming varsity quarterback for the football team. Unfortunately during a fight with one of his teammates, he launched them across the court and broke their hands. People didn't understand what happened and assumed that he was just launched forward by Cato. Some joked that he had super strength, but Cato didn't think that was clever at all. Soon enough, Effie found him the way he found Peeta, and took him to the Academy against his will.

Peeta listened intently at him, and just thought that Cato's face was absolutely gorgeous. The masculine jawline and the fire burning in his hazel eyes made him weak at his knees, as if under a spell.

Cato squirmed uncomfortably and lifted a finger at Peeta as if to tell him to wait.

"I need to go to the restroom really quick," Cato said.

"Alright," Peeta smiled taking another drink of his cocktail to give Cato another reaction. He laughed again before leaving temporarily.

The place was echoing the strumming notes of the orchestra playing classical music for people to dance to. It was obviously a party for very important people, but Glimmer managed to get them all in it. Speaking of her, Peeta turned his head around a few times to find him. She was making out with some guys. He only hoped that it didn't go further or else she'll end up with another corpse between her legs.

Suddenly, a guy came up toward the counter next to Peeta, and while he wasn't look at his cocktail dropped a few things inside the drink. Peeta felt the presence and spun around to see him.

"What're you doing?" Peeta asked in confusion.

The guy didn't make any notable expression of guilt before walking off. Peeta wasn't experienced in parties at all to know that people would do anything to get a little fun out of it, such as purposely drugging up another person.

His head started to hurt and he stood up to go the restroom, trying to get help from Cato but he was actually being dragged by the arm to some other room upstairs. The door closed and he felt himself land on a soft bed. He couldn't think at all or move when a hand crept up to his chest and rubbed him inappropriately.

Peeta wanted to scream, but his brain didn't allow for it to happen. He just felt like dying.

The guy continued to violate him and even undressed him entirely, taking him completely in his vulnerable state. Peeta felt something penetrate his insides, and he desperately groaned in frustration and anger trying to wiggle himself away from the perpetrator. Tears dropped from his eyes and down his face, staining the bed-sheets below. He was being told to just be a good boy and enjoy it.

Cato came back to the bar and couldn't find Peeta. He was vastly confused and asked the bartender where he was. He told him he left the table in a dizzy state and some guy pulled him away from the crowd. Cato was pissed off and knew exactly where this was going. He's been to several parties like the former joke that he was, and saw this happen to a few people.

It didn't seem likely for the perpetrator to be downstairs, so he ran upstairs and opened as many doors as possible to see where Peeta was. He soon came upon a door where a bunch of noises came periodically, the sound of moaning and pounding. The door was locked, but a locked door was nothing to Cato. He used his telekinesis to open the door. The sight in front of him bewildered him; Peeta on his back with his legs spread open as a masked man, still fully dressed, humped the boy repeatedly and violently. Cato could swore he saw blood seeping out.

The masked man jumped in surprise, zipping up his pants. Cato angrily tossed him hard against a wall with his magic.

"Fuck!" the masked man yelled out. Cato closed the door as he struggled to stand back up in his euphoric state.

Peeta's eyes were sorrowful and dark, as if dying. Cato's heart cringed.

"You're going to stand up," the man did as Cato asked. "And you're going to get the drugs you used on Peeta," he did, "and overdose on it."

The man took all the pills in his mouth with a swift gush of water. Cato walked over to Peeta and held tightly onto him. Peeta was finally able to somewhat move in relief, hugging Cato with his weak arms. He could finally sob.

"It's okay, Peeta," Cato said.

And Peeta just knew he was okay.

* * *

A/N: OHSHIT! Yeah, there's going to be so many adult themed stuff in this story such as sex, drug us, suicide and deaths, possible gore, and as you can see; rape, and all that really mature stuff.

Not even mature stuff. They are very dark. I didn't want to describe the rape scene with details because I feel like that would be very creepy. Actually loving sex scenes in the future will be detailed enough for squealing (because who doesn't like Peeto smut?)


End file.
